The Demon and The Americans: Version 2
by theholychesse
Summary: Now the last one stinks, so this the better version! SG1 is about to take part of the destruction of a Goa'uld ship intending to destroy Earth. There are told to kill the Goa'uld and bring back the weapon they have to base. But what happens when the weapon is alive and kicking? They do not yet know it's name but they are told that it's thing that is pure evil. A Demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Now guys, there will a ****_bunch _****of changes here from the original piece, and the first chapters will be SG1 centric. Sorry if not what you like and in no way, shape, or form do I own Code Geass or Stargate SG1. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**Sincerely,**

** The Holy Chesse **

Saturdays….

Bliss.

He means, like Sunday is good and all, but bad things always happen on Sundays! Alien Invasions, plagues, you name it!

But Saturdays always are good.

Now Jack O'Neill was probably not what people call a superstitious man, but years on the job make one believe in that sort of stuff. He avoids getting up on the left foot and tries not to spill salt. Especially on his favorite day, Saturday. He will desperately try to appease the Fates on this day, since he simply wants a nice day off.

Now the story begins on a Saturday in fact, to the great outrage of the Colonel. He did his whole routine of remembering to step on his right foot and being quite careful with his salt. For luck.

Today, he needs all the luck he gets.

…

As per usual, on one Saturday a month he has to work. Off world trips, meetings and scientific lectures are all things he has to do, though the latter he deeply wishes not to do.

Yawning, for the fifth time this morning, he swallowed a lump of semi-liquid pudding. He regretted it instantly. Putting up a napkin to his face, he spit the vile substance out and covered it up.

What happened to the old chief? He thought. Even the broccoli was eatable! Now even the sight of the new one sends shivers down his spine.

He saw a familiar four-eyed archeologist drifting among the crowd. He waved a hand and the archeologist, Daniel Jackson, waddled over and plopped himself on a metal chair nearby.

"So, a good Saturday so far?" Daniel asked, sniffing the blob of what looked like eggs on his tray. He, like most of the SGC know about the Colonel's love of the day.

"Oh good, except that a pudding tried to poison me." Jack said, looking at a nearby pudding with distaste.

"Hey Jack." Daniel spoke, after chewing a mouthful of egg.

"Yeah, Danny Boy?"

"You ever feel old?"

"Why you cheeky….."

"I mean like you are getting old. You clearly have grey hairs on your head and I can see the beginnings of wrinkles on you."

"Hey compared to Teal'c I'm a whipper-snapper." Daniel nodded and took a bite of a brown-breaded sandwich.

"We gotta go to the briefing room in half an hour." Jack said out of the blue.

"Yep, I'm giving a bunch of information there." The young man said.

"So-" Jack said, standing up.

"Meet you there?" He asked, pushing the chair back into the table. Daniel 'hm' ed through a mouthful of god knows what.

Jack practically jumped with joy when he escaped the mess hall. A few things in there would make even a Goa'uld freak.

…

Daniel stood awkwardly in front of a projector with 20 pairs of eyes watching. The one they were waiting for, O'Neill, was late for 7 minutes. Where was the man!?

A sad groan from the stairs announced the coming of the Colonel.

"Bathroom problems." The man said, sitting into a vacant chair near his team.

"Now, that _everyone_ is here, we can begin." Hammond's deep voice spoke.

"48 hours ago, we got word of a Goa' uld preparing to invade Earth." A few gasps came from the crowd.

"Now, they said that it was planned to happen in 10 or so years, but it would be a lot harder then now. So we agreed to help to destroy the ship this evening. SG teams 1 through 5 will come with the Tok'ra and depending on the team will get different jobs. SG4 and SG3 will come with the Tok'ra into the bowels of the ship and plant a few explosives. SG5 will guard the gate. SG2 will be with SG1, they will kill or capture the Goa'ulds behind it all. Ganesha. Now time for Dr. Jackson to talk about him." The General explained.

"Ganesha is the Goa'uld god of luck, he takes on the form of a man with an elephant's head in myths." Queue the elephant headed man on the projector.

"He is typically kind and jolly in myths, but the Goa'uld is completely different. He uses chance to determine a person's fate. He sometimes flips a coin and depending on the results the person might live or die a horrible death. He also works with Hachiman, a Japanese god of war and culture, in this case. They both use a 'powerful' weapon, as a few Jaffa say, to overpower people and get what they what." Daniel continued.

"You are to find and bring back this weapon if possible, all teams." Hammond said.

"We are to move in 4 hours." The General said.

All the teams left the room quickly, preparing for the destruction of a spaceship and a Goa'uld.

(**Sorry if you didn't like the new version. Just the old one kept making uncomfortable with updating it.)**


	2. Chapter 2, Hello, Hello

"So Teal'c, any tips on how to bring these snake heads down?" Jack asked, preparing his gun. The Jaffa had been very silent during the preparations, though that was normal, it somehow made O'Neill nervous.

"You have been told all the "tips", O'Neill." The Jaffa said, checking his staff weapon for any faults before grabbing it strongly and grabbing a Zack on his way out.

Jack didn't like that answer, not one bit.

Grabbing a Zack and some C4, he jogged to the speed walking Teal'c.

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"I am fine O'Neill."

"You can tell us, it's okay." Teal'c stopped and looked not so stoically at O'Neill. He opened his mouth as if to speak but his mouth closed into a thin, straight line.

Jack gulped nervously. Teal'c had _that_ face. A face he saw only when the 100+ year old was actually nervous.

"Come Teal'c buddy, just spit it out, okay?" Jack asked, a nervous chuckle forming in the sentence. Teal'c looked to the side and looked back at the human. He opened his mouth again but a certain blond major's voice intruded by saying,

"So you ready?" Jack wiped away his previous expression and put on a cheery grin and Teal'c calmed down to his typical face. Although their previous faces were not lost to the major.

"We set out in 10." Samantha said, walking toward the duo. The trio waltzed to the Gateroom where Daniel was pulling away a few strands of hair from his face. Behind him the majority of the correct SG teams stood, a few chatting, and a few backs rod straight glared at the gasmasks in their hands like they just insulted their mothers.

5 minutes left. Jack mentally said. By the end of that minute everyone was present. Walking up on the ramp to the Gate, Jack cleared his throat and said,

"Okay boys and ladies, we are going to get a few things straight. We are to use the masks when ordered by either me or your team leaders. They are needed since the weapon might be some sort of air borne germ. We are going to team up with the Tok'ra as soon as we step through that gate. And remember to find the weapon that the Goa'uld use, if at all possible. I don't want any men dying to get that thing, whatever it is, so don't waste your lives on that. SG teams, get ready to head out." Jack spoke before getting in a horizontal line with his teammates.

Putting on his "Game face" as he called it, Jack stood straight and waited for the gate to start to activate.

The big blue puddle activated and with permission, he and his team stepped through.

…

To the average onlooker (that did not exist for surely they have been vaporized), the language spoken between the two people was a mixture of clicks and whistles.

But to the right person it was a very naughty talk. Not sexual, for these people, although quite attractive and members of the opposite gender, were not in any relationship, although they did have a business arrangement.

No, naughty in a way that a demon might discuss to another.

These two had known each other for a short while, and yet were very similar. They both had bird like symbols around their necks and both had an interest in the object of this conversation, and many others.

This object was currently in a large metal container with some sort of steam pumping out of it.

If you were to open it you would see a person with many vertical scars along his neck and pale skin.

If he was to open his eyes you would see the very same symbol that the two people wore imbedded into his eyes.

If you were to know his name, well, actually, it's a bit early for that. So let's wait for that knowledge.

(**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! Hope this isn't going by too fast.)**


End file.
